Life in Desolation
by MangaBearXx
Summary: A tragic accident that causes not only Amu's world, but the whole world spinning out of control, is too much to handle. As it takes on an apocalyptic sense, Amu must learn to trust again after her heart has been broken. Either that: Or lose her life. Amu fights for her life: but will she meet the love of her life on the way?
1. Chapter 1 Tadase Hotori's Secret

[NOTE: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS].

Things written in **bold **are things that are happening in the present.

Things written in _italics_ are past tense (already happened; like a flashback.) or didn't actually happen. (dreams, thoughts, etc.)

**By the way, If you ave a good story to tell, please PM me. I look forward to reading stories!**

**Thanks!Xx**

Chapter 1- Tadase Hotori's Secret.

**Amu-Hinamori slung her plaid egg pouch farther up her shoulder and sighed, brushing a tear off her cheek. She really knew there was no point in carrying her egg pouch anymore, ever since her guardian charas had collected back into her heart. hey would always be there, she was told, just not there for her to see.**

**But she desperately needed them, right now. **

**This day was by far the worse that Amu has had, and ever will have.**

**She and Tadase-kun had gotten into a fight. Again. But ever since the small fight they had last month, they hadn't fought. Up until now. And this fight was worse than ever before. Once again, Amu sighed. **

**The fight had been about Ikuto. Not the first time. This was about the millionth time they had gotten into a war about Amu's relationship with Ikuto. Tadase-kun had once again, seen Amu with Ikuto and had mistaken her negative comments for casually speaking to him. Amu was really trying to ignore Ikuto Tusukiyomi nowadays, with the occasional "Leave me alone!" or "I don't have time for this!" added into the mix, but she knew it was no use. Amu had gotten used to Ikuto's playful teasing, and there was no use trying to shoo him away. Ikuto was impossible. **

_"Why were you with him AGAIN!?" Tadase-kun was practically spitting fire. _

_Amu spun around. "Tadase-kun, will you CALM DOWN!? I don't really like having you yelling at me first thing in the morning." _

_"Well you deserve it." He spat. _

_"Tadase, I don't want to hear it. I was just walking away from Ikuto casually-"_

_"LIAR," he interrupted . " You liar! i can't believe you would lie like that! Amu, since whe-!?"_

_"Tadase-kun, this isn't you. Where's the kind boyfriend I used to know? You're constantly yelling. This has been going on for months. What's going on?"_

_Tadase Hotori stared into his girlfriend's concerned eyes. Maybe he should just tell her..._

_His mind skipped back on track, like a skipping CD player. _

_No. She shouldn't know. She __couldn't __ know the truth..."_

_Amu stared Tadase straight in the face. Why was he acting this way? _

_Tadase-kun sighed, studied Amu's petite face. She really was beautiful. He really didn't want to lose her..._

_He gave her a weak smile. "It's nothing, Amu-chan," He ruffled her soft, pink hair. Guilt throbbed through his mind. _

_"...I guess i'm just a little stressed." _

_"It's alright Tadase-kun. Hope you feel better soon." She said with a blank look on her face. _

_"No, really, Amu, I wanna make it up to you. I'm sorry. It was my fault for jumping to conclusions. I understand now. I want to-"_

_"No, Tadase, really. I'm fine...It's okay. Everyone get's stressed, right?"_

_Tadase smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess we do. But that was totally unacceptable. I promise. I won't do that anymore." _

_Amu stared at Tadase Hotori, her boyfriend that she knew cared for her so much._

_Tadase smiled. "Thanks, Amu-chan. Sorry about that. Catch you later!"_

_Amu-chan smiled and waved, turning to walk to class. She just shook her head and smirked. She hoped her boyfriend could learn to trust her as much as she trusted him. She turned to get one last glance at the boy she knew was the one._

_But he was gone. _

**Amu zapped back into reality. Yet, another tear slid down her face. She didn't want to replay her day, the time she spent wasted. **

**In denial. **

**Innocent. **

**She bubbled up with anger. **

**A fool.**

**An idiot. **

**Her anger rose higher, reaching the point of overflowing. **

**in love. **

**With Tadase Hotori. **

**She couldn't hold it in. **

**She was screaming inside. **

**But she had no one to listen. **

**And no idea how to make it come out.**

**How could she have been so stupid?**

**Someone like Tadase would have never been faithful.**

**Just a couple hours ago, she had been looking forward to speaking to Tadase-kun**

**afterschool. **

**But now she couldn't even look at him.**

_- 2 hours ago-_

_The day dragged on. Amu finally rushed out the school doors. _

_She just HAD to talk to Tadase. _

_She sighed, thinking about caring, loving, Tadase. _

Amu-chan dropped her bag.

Tadase-kun had his back turned to the school, his arm wrapped around Yaya.

In love.

With Tadase Hotori-

**Amu once again knocked herself back into the present, haunted by something that had happened just a couple hours ago.**

**She screamed in frustration, this time out loud. **

**Her arm slammed forward into a tree. **

**Her knuckles bled. **

**She didn't care. **

**She collapsed on a nearby park bench. **

**She cried. **

**Somewhere in the distance, **

**Ikuto smirked.**


	2. Chapter 2 Ikuto's other side

**Ikuto's smirk quickly faded to a subtle, concentrated attitude. **

**He studied the pink haired girl curled up on the bench. **

**It had started to rain.**

**Her wet pink hair plastered to the trim of her face, her knees curled up and looked as if she could not longer use them. She turned her frail body, and her hands shook. **

**Blood coated her fingernails. **

**Her overall appearance looked totally life less. **

**He frowned. He couldn't stand to see her like this. **

**He blew his wet hair away from his eyes in annoyance, and crept over to the fragile girl.**

**She appeared to be sleeping. He took a closer look. Her lips were curled into a frown, heavy breathing and sobs racked her whole body. **

**He frowned. **

**"Hey there," he said in his deep, strong, calm voice. **

**Amu looked up. **

**The blue haired cat boy had a quirky smile on his face, his head resting a couple inches from her face.**

**For once, she really didn't care. **

**She replied with a weak grunt. **

**Ikuto once again blew his bangs out of his eyes. **

**He took her bloody hand. **

**She pulled away. **

**"Don't you mind?" she whispered**

**He looked confused. "Mind what?"**

**"The blood."**

**He smirked again. **

**"...Not really."**

**He took a seat next to her.**

**Amu sighed in relief. Honestly, she needed him there.**

**"Why not?"**

**He grew confused again.**

**"Do you want me to mind?"**

**"No."**

**"Then let me see it."**

**She sighed, and placed her hand in the palm of his.**

**She was still lying down.**

**"The other one."**

**She placed her other lifeless hand in his strong grip.**

**"Why are you doing this?" **

**Amu sat up.**

**"Because I care about you, Amu."**

**Amu felt herself falling into a trap. The same trap she had fallen into in Tadase-kun.**

**She shuddered.**

**She couldn't bear to say his name.**

**She smirked angrily. "Yeah, try saying that to my face." She shot back.**

**She turned to face the falling raindrops, **

**when Ikuto intertwined his hands with hers. **

**She spun her back around, so that her face was nearly touching hers.**

**"I care about you, Amu Hinamori." Ikuto stared straight into this girl's face, which he thought was the most beautiful face he had ever seen. **

**He said these words so solemnly that Amu had almost believed him. She stood up. **

**"Blame Tadase-kun for the way I am now. I'm really sorry, Ikuto, I can't trust you."**

**And with that, Amu ran away to her home. **

**Her knuckles stung the whole way.**


	3. Chapter 3 Distractions

**Amu sat and stared at the ceiling fan. Her eyes darted back and forth, watch each blade spin. **

**She sighed in frustration. **

**Distracting herself wasn't going to work. **

**She had her boyfriend cheating on her with her best friend.**

**What was she supposed to do with that? She glanced at her **

**unfinished homework sitting on her desk. She glared at her stupid math homework. Who could think of homework at a time like this?**

**Amu flopped onto her pillow and let out a long, heaving sigh. **

**She had worn herself out crying on the park bench. **

**The park bench. **

**Amu immediately stopped. Her heart began to throb.**

**Ikuto. Her mind had threaded together what he had said. It hadn't really sunken in until the moment was over. **

_"I care about you, Amu Hinamori..."_

**Amu shot up from lying down. She looked around. **

**And slowly, she lowered back down.**

**She shuddered. **

**It was almost as if he was in here. **

**She tried drifting to sleep, but it was no use. Ikuto's soft blue eyes stared straight at her every time she closed her eyes. **

**She counted her problems.**

**Unfinished homework.**

**A cheating boyfriend.**

**A fake best friend. **

**Amu paused. **

**And Ikuto-**

**She shook her head at herself. How was Ikuto a problem? Sure, he was a pest, but he had gotten her through her break down at the park. **

**She shook her head again. **

**Ikuto was the least of her worries.**

**But the voice in her head just wouldn't stop**

**telling her that Ikuto loved her.**

••••••••••••

**Amu woke up to the sound of the alarm.**

**She growled, and squinted at the clock.**

**5:31 am.**

**She hit it so hard it fell off of her dresser. **

**She tumbled out of bed and groaned.**

**She was going to have to deal with Tadase-kun. **

**She had simply told both Tadase and Nadeshiko not to talk to her. To carry on with their lives and leave her alone. And before Tadase-kun could try and explain, she ran out of the school. **

**There was nothing to say anymore. **

**She didn't want to cry in front of them. **

**That was all she could utter before she burst into tears.**

**"Amu-chan, hurry up or you're going to be late!" **

**Amu groaned again. "Actually, mom, I don't feel well. Can I go back to bed. **

**Amu's mom popped her head in Amu's bedroom. **

**"You, don't look sick at all. Get ready for school." and she closed the door. **

**Amu sighed. She knew it was going to be a long day.**


	4. Chapter 4 Apologies

**Amu sighed and walked towards the school grounds. It felt as if her feet were dragging her whole, tired, limp body. She was done. Tadase-kun could try to explain all we wanted, but she was done. She couldn't stand crying anymore. She had done it too much. Amu tried to maintain her "cool" attitude as best as she could. **

**Rustling behind her caused Amu to whip around. **

**She looked around. **

**No one.**

**"Why hello there-"**

**"Ahh!" **

**Ikuto laughed. He flicked Amu.**

**"Ugh, Ikuto, don't scare me like that."**

**Ikuto chuckled. "Sorry."**

**Amu just rolled her eyes**

**"You know, you're really fun to scare."**

**He stuttered between laughs.**

**"Oh yeah, how so?"**

**"The look on your face was priceless."**

**Amu punched his arm, but laughed along. **

**It felt good to laugh again.**

**They walked toward the school.**

**The laughter died down. **

**Amu heart jumped around. **

**She did not want to see Tadase.**

**"...This is about Tadase, isn't it?" **

**Amu jumped at the sound of his name. "Ho-how did you"**

**"Wild guess."**

**He smirked and shrugged. "I've known Tadase Hotori since I was a kid. I just kind of figured he would do something like**

** that."**

**"Was we a mean little kid or something?"**

**"No," Ikuto replied. "He was just- kind of bossy sometimes. Nothing was ever enough for him. He would be nice at times, just never really the nicest, you know?"**

**Amu nodded. "...Ikuto?"**

**"Hm?" Ikuto flicked his bangs out of his eyes. "...What you said in the park yesterday...was that true?"**

**Without hesitation, Ikuto replied "Amu, I will always care about you. Whether you care about me."**

**Ikuto's words shocked Amu. He...cared? Really?**

**"I know you can't really believe anyone or what they say right now, but I want you to just trust me."**

**"...But Ikuto...it's not that easy." **

**Ikuto put a finger to his lips, signaling for Amu to stop and listen.**

**"Just trust me. Please?"**

**Amu nodded, although she wasn't quite sure what was going on.**

**"But Ikuto, let me ask you this," Amu replied. Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden? I thought we were supposed to be enemies."**

**"...Because I know it stinks. I've been through it, believe me."**

**Ikuto's hair covered his face. Amu wondered what he looked like under the hair. Before she could ask what he meant, a blonde figure ran up to them. Amu's heart skipped a beat.**

**"Amu, about yesterday-"**

**"Tadase-kun, I don't want to hear it. It's fine. Just move on. I already have." **

**"But Amu-"**

**"No, Tadase. I said I don't want to hear it." Amu spun around.**

**"Look, it was true, I was dating Yaya too, but I broke up with her just now. I want to be with you."**

**"No Tadase, just can it. Nothing you say or ever say, will make me want to be with you." **

**"But Amu-"**

**"She said no." Ikuto's firm voice sent Tadase taking a step backward.**

**"Ikuto, stay out of this." Tadase shot back.**

**"No, I won't stay out of this, you should've seen her yesterday. Just leave her alone." **

**Tadase ignored Ikuto.**

**"Amu, I just want to-"**

**"I said leave her alone!" Ikuto shouted.**

**Tadase jumped backwards, and Ikuto and Amu took off.**

**"Ikuto, thanks for-"**

**"Don't mention it." and just like that, Ikuto was gone. **

**"Thanks for caring about me, Ikuto." She whispered.**


	5. Chapter 5 Lunch Break

**Amu stared out the classroom window in History class. Secretly, she was thinking about Ikuto. And Tadase. She just hoped what Ikuto had said was true. That he will always care about her.**

**Abruptly, Amu stood up out of her chair, her chair scraping loudly against the floor. The class fell silent. **

**"Um excuse me, sir, may I please go to the nurse's office? I don't feel very well."**

**Amu staggered to the nurses office. What was going on? She suddenly just felt as if she had a flu. **

**Her stomach burned. **

**Her throat itched. **

**What was happening to her?**

**Amu knocked firmly on the wooden door.**

**No answer.**

**She looked up.**

**A sticky note hung above her on the door.**

**It read:**

**"Nurse is temporarily unavailable. She will be available by 12:45 noon. If you have an emergency, please go to the office."**

**Amu peeked in and looked at the clock. **

**12: 30 She should be back in 15 minutes. Enough to miss the rest of history. She took a seat near the medicine cabinet and stared out the large window. This was the top floor. Now that she was in 8th grade, her classes were up on the top floor. And so was the nurses. Amu sighed. **

**The chin in the palm of her hand, she thought about everything that was going on. **

**When a lock of blue hair hung above the window. **

**Ikuto's grinning face appeared.**

**Upside down.**

**Amu jumped backwards. **

**She unlocked the window, opened it, flipped the thin screen open and looked up.**

**Ikuto sat, crossed-legged, on the roof.**

**He had a devilish grin spread across his face. **

**Amu gaped.**

**"What. are. you. doing?!" She shouted.**

**Ikuto laughed loudly.**

**"Shh, someone's gonna here you!"**

**Ikuto put a finger to his lips.**

**"I'll be quiet." **

**Amu sighed.**

**"Now will you please explain to me what you're doing ON THE ROOF?!"**

**Ikuto sat back.**

**"I'm always up here during lunch hour." **

**Amu looked back at the clock. **

**12:50? It was already lunch hour. Oh well. The nurse was only five minutes late. **

**Amu smirked. She looked back up at Ikuto.**

**"Shouldn't you be socializing?"**

**Ikuto scoffed. "Socializing? Since when do I socialize?"**

**Amu smirked again. "I don't know, I really don't know about your social life. We just started talking normally as friends yesterday."**

**They both stared at each other and clung to that one word. Friends. All they've ever had when it came to interaction was Ikuto teasing Amu and Amu yelling at him to leave her alone. **

**But now they were friends. **

**Amu broke the silence.**

**"Now get off the roof."**

**Ikuto pouted.**

**"Off. Now."**

**Ikuto sighed, and slipped his slim body through the window easily. He perched on the cabinet and sat cross-legged once again.**

**Pain shot through Amu's torso as fast as lightning. Her head started to throb. Amu held her stomach. Her stomach was starting to throb. She had forgotten why she was here.**

**"Amu, are you okay?" Ikuto quickly shot up from his perch, kneeling on the ground to help the girl.**

**Amu held her hand up, as if to say she was fine. "I'm fine, just a stomach ache. I'm fine."**

**Ikuto didn't budge. He stayed right there. **

**In the nick of time, the nurse appeared.**

**She stared down at Ikuto Tusukiyomi, and a pink haired girl.**

**The girl appeared to be crippled. **

**"Please," Ikuto stood up. "She said her head is throbbing and her stomach feels terrible." **

**The nurse nodded. "I'll take care of it." She replied. **

**The nurse swiftly brought Amu into a different room to take a look. **

**Minutes later, The nurse ran out, with Amu,.who appeared lifeless, in her arms.**

**"Ikuto, we need to get her to a hospital. Now."**


	6. Chapter 6 Emergency

**Ikuto Tusukiyomi paced nervously, his cell phone to his ear. He was supposed to contact Amu's parents. **

**"Hello? Mrs. Hinamori? This is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. You need to come, please. Amu's hurt. Badly."**

**On the other end, Mrs. Hinamori paused in shock.**

**"What?! What happened? Did she break something? Oh please, tell me she's alright." **

**Ikuto was close to tears. He fought them back, sucked them up, and tried to be strong. **

**"They say she has had a parasite living inside of her body. The pain hadn't kicked in until now. They have her on a medication. I know this is so sudden. I'm sorry." Ikuto took a seat in the hostipal waiting chairs. **

**Mrs. Hinamori's voice was strong. "Is. She. Alright?" she said firmly. **

**Ikuto closed his eyes, pursed his lips, then sighed. **

**"She's fine. For now. But the parasite is very rare. It's the local hospital. Please, get here as fast as you can," Ikuto started to pace again. "And if you can, bring your husband. Amu's going to need as much help as she can get." Ikuto could practically here Mrs. Hinamori nod on the other end. She sighed. "Alright... Alright." **

**Ikuto closed his eyes again and tried once again, not to cry.**

**It worked. **

**"Goodbye-" he started, but she had already hung up. **

**Abruptly, the doctor burst into the waiting room.**

**"Um, excuse me, are you here for..?" He glanced at his clipboard and cleared his throat. "Amu...Hinamori?" **

**Ikuto nodded. **

**The doctor raised his eyebrow. "In what relationship? Father? Boyfriend?"**

**Ikuto shook his head. "None of those. A close friend."**

**The doctor nodded. "Yes, I assumed it wasn't father, you look pretty young to be a father." he said, trying to break the tension. **

**It didn't work. **

**He cleared his throat. "Anyway, we have an update. Amu is still un conscience. We have decided a surgery will not work." **

**Ikuto's eyes widened. "What!? Why?" **

**"But the good news is, the parasite is already dead. But before it died, it release a virus throughout her body. This is an unknown parasite, so we are trying to figure out if it is deadly. We will update you with information in a matter of minutes." **

**Ikuto was once again, close to tears. He couldn't believe this was happening. Here he was, in a hospital as school was almost over. He had contacted the office and asked for a early dismissal, for an emergency. The nurse backed him up. They agreed. They rushed Amu to a hospital, only to find out that she had an unknown parasite living inside of her. So here he was. **

**Waiting. **

**The doctor was already gone. **

**Amu's parents appeared in the doorway, looking as tired and stressed as ever. **

**Ikuto gestured for them to sit next to him. **

**He explained the whole situation. How he got there, why he was there, the update on Amu, how the doctor's said they couldn't see her just yet, because they were extremely busy with figure out the deadliness of it.**

**Mrs. Hinamori buried her face in her hands, and started to cry.**

**Mr. Hinamori placed a hand on Ikuto's shoulder.**

**"Son, thank you for your helping us out, but I think you should go. I don't want you to have to be put through this at your age." **

**Mr. Hinamori explained.**

**Ikuto shook his head "No. I can't leave knowing Amu might not survive. Please. Let me stay."**

**The doctor came back into the waiting room.**

**They all stood up right away. **

**"I have some good news. She's alive, heart beat's perfect, her color is a little off, she looks a little green, but she's awake and her heart is beating right now."**

**The whole room seemed to breath a sigh of relief, as Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori and Ikuto did.**

**"She wants to see you all."**

**Ikuto sat down in the waiting chair. **

**Everyone looked at him.**

**"Mr Hinamori, Mrs. Hinamori, if you want some time alone with Amu, I'll stay here. I can wait if you want me to."**

**But Ikuto knew on the inside, he couldn't wait to see her face. Alive.**

**Breathing.**

**The doctor spoke up. "Ikuto, she says she wants to see you **

**too." **

**Ikuto's heart started to beat. **

**Me? **

**They all walked slowly into the room.**

**Amu smiled a weak smile. It broke all the hearts in the room, it seemed.**

**Ikuto heart stopped. She looked so...sick.**

**Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori spent about 30 minutes talking to Amu. **

**Ikuto waited patiently. But on the inside, he was dying to speak to her.**

**Mr. Hinamori walked over. **

**"She wants to speak to you."**

**Ikuto sat on the edge of the bed. He tried to smile, but the sight of her so sick wanted to make him cry. **

**Amu's heart beat monitor started to beat faster. Just a little. **

**Ikuto chuckled. **

**Amu held out her hand, gesturing for him to take it. He took it. **

**"Ikuto..." She said slowly. He looked into her eyes. **

**They were shining.**

**"Yes?" **

**"Will you sing to me?" She asked quietly. "I've never heard your voice." **

**Ikuto looked deeply into her face. Tears were in her eyes. He gripped her hand tightly. He had never sung out loud around anyone. Secretly, he never planned to. **

**He was really shy when it came to this. **

**But Amu was in a lot of pain. **

**He nodded. For the longest time, he cleared his throat. **

**Then he began:**

**I think we have an emergency**

**I think we have an emergency**

**he started shakily. He was singing "Emergency" by Paramore, except instead of singing as a rock song, he sang in a low, melodious voice.**

**If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong**

**Cause I won't stop holding on**

**So are you listening?**

**So are you watching me?**

**His eyes began to fill with tears as he sang her the verses. She beamed, tears brimming in her eyes as well. He gripped her hand even tighter**

**If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong**

**Cause I won't stop holding on.**

**This is an emergency**

**So are you listening?**

**And I can't pretend that I don't see this**

**It's really not your fault**

**That no one cares to talk about it,**

**Talk about it**

**Cause I've seen love die**

**Way too many times**

**Ikuto couldn't resist. Tears spilled from his eyes.**

**He kept going.**

**When it deserved to be alive**

**(When it deserved to be alive)**

**I've seen you cry**

**Way too many times**

**When you deserve to be alive, alive**

**So you give up every chance you get**

**Just to feel new again**

**I think we have an emergency**

**I think we have an emergency**

**Ikuto's tears took him over. **

**But still he kept going. **

**And you do your best to show me love,**

**but you don't know what love is.**

**So are you listening?**

**So are you watching me?**

**Well I can't pretend that I don't see this**

**It's really not your fault**

**That no one cares to talk about it,**

**Talk about it**

**Cause I've seen love die**

**Way too many times**

**When it deserved to be alive**

**(When it deserved to be alive)**

**I've seen you cry**

**Way too many times**

**When you deserve to be alive, alive**

**These scars, they will not fade away.**

**No one cares to talk about it, talk about it**

**Cause I've seen love die**

**His whole body tried to stop him from finishing his song. **

**His uncontrollable tears dripped everywhere. **

**But Amu didn't mind. **

**He forced himself to finish it, no matter how painful. **

**Amu needed him, right here, right now.**

**Somehow he wished it should never end.**

**Way too many times**

**When it deserved to be alive**

**(When it deserved to be alive)**

**I've seen you cry**

**Way too many times**

**When you deserve to be alive...alive."**


	7. Chapter 7 Spoken Out Loud

**The room echoed with Ikuto's voice, leaving a hollow, eerie sense of what would happen next. Ikuto gulped, thinking of what could happen any second. Amu smiled and closed her eyes. **

**Ikuto let go of her hand. **

**Mrs. Hinamori cried silently in the corner, Mr. Hinamori's arm on her shoulder. He smiled at Ikuto and mouthed "Thank you."**

**Ikuto nodded as if to say "Your welcome." **

**Ikuto looked back at Amu. Her lips were forming a word. She was going to say something. Ikuto stared at her intently.**

**"Thank you Ikuto." her voice was hoarse.**

**Ikuto's eyes once again brimmed with tears. **

**Amu paused, then spoke once again.**

**"Have I ever told I you I care about you. A lot." **

**Tadase paced back and forth, blue earbuds plugged into his iPod, wondering how he was going to win Amu back. **

**He knew he deserved it. **

**He flopped onto to his bed. **

**He needed Amu back, no matter what. **

**He turned his music back on, closed his eyes, and listened, in awe of how much he related.**

**"I know it's hard to remember, the people we used to be. **

**I's even harder to picture, **

**that your not here next to me..."**

**Ikuto sighed. He needed a ride home. Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori were staying at the hospital, but they told him to go home. **

**He stared at his phone in the dark.**

**11:45 pm. Almost midnight. His parents were both watching**

**Ami, Amu's sister, so the Hinamori's could see Amu. He could call his dad to come and pick him up.**

**But Ikuto walked home in the rain instead. He shivered in the cold, wet rain. The droplets of rain fell so forcefully it hurt like bullets. **

**But he didn't care.**

**He wished he could stay right there, sit in a hospital chair, holding her hand, waiting for her to wake up and say that she was alright.**

**It couldn't end like this.**

**He had only begun to know Amu, to really know her. He couldn't let her die. **

**There was no way he was going to school tomorrow. **

**He needed to stay there. Right there with Amu. **

**Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori would need to go to work. **

**And honestly, it wasn't just that Amu needed him.**

**He needed her.**

**Ikuto suddenly stopped.**

**He didn't realize what had happened to him until now.**

**He was softer, kinder, more open to loving other. **

**He was becoming compassionate, kind, and...loving.**

**But he was so sure about the way he felt before about Amu.**

**He thought of her as a cute girl to tease and poke fun of. **

**Now she was a friend.**

**She had made him a better person in general.**

**Ikuto paused, daring to say what he has been holding back for these past weeks. **

**For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Ikuto felt free to say what he had been holding back. **

**"Amu Hinamori, I think I love you."**


	8. Chapter 8 What Now?

**Ikuto's alarm beeped on cue at promptly 6:30 am. He rubbed his eyes groggily, and abruptly stood up. **

**His parents were both at work. Amu's sister was at preschool. He had gotten permission to stay with Amu to support her, but just that one day, since the Tuskiyomi's and the Hinamori's were close friends.**

**He stood up. His usual outfit was still on from the night before, still a little damp from the rain. When he was home, he didn't bother to take his clothes off. He had gotten home past midnight, trudged up the stairs, and collapsed onto his bed and fell deep into a sleep without a single dream. **

**A walk to the hospital in November was going to be long, chilly, but worth it. Thinking ahead, Ikuto grabbed a coat and glided out the door.**

**The hospital was quiet. Ikuto stared at the sign on the door:**

** Visiting hours:**

** Wednesdays: 8:00 AM- 10:00 PM.**

**He glanced at his phone. 7:56. Four minutes wasn't so bad. **

**He took a seat by the hospital door and sighed.**

**Amu glanced at the clock on the wall, feeling helpless. **

**She hated feeling dependent on someone. But she knew she couldn't make it through the day without someone beside her. **

**Her mind drifted to Ikuto. He was a better friend than anyone she'd ever met. **

**She started to think about the song he sang to her, then, unable to stop thinking about music. **

**Her body churned. Amu burst into tears. She could die any second. And Ikuto would be heartbroken. Her parents would be too. So would Ami. **

**And she'd be gone. **

**Amu sobbed in frustration. Her whole body shook in agony. **

**She felt she was going crazy, and the only thing that could pull her out was music. **

**Music. **

**So she began to sing the only song that matched her now. **

**She gulped back tears and began. **

**"I've been ignoring this big lump in my throat**

**I shouldn't be crying,**

**tears were for the weaker days**

**I'm stronger now, or so I say,**

**But something's missing..."**

**Ikuto stared at Amu through the doorway. She had turned over on her side singing "What Now" by Rihanna. He smiled. She loved music. He began to sing along.**

**"Whatever it is,**

**it feels like it's laughing at me through the glass of a two-sided mirror."**

**Amu kept on going. She had heard a familiar, faint voice singing along. But she ignored it. It had to be her imagination. **

**"Whatever it is,**

**it's just laughing at me."**

**Ikuto frowned. She seemed oblivious to his presence. **

**"...Amu?"**

**No answer.**

**"Amu?"**

**Still no answer. Just her voice singing the next line, **

**"And I just wanna scream..."**

**Ikuto slowly creeped over to her bedside. Something weird was going on. Amu jumped, performing a seizure like movement.**

**What now?**

**She sang in a light, eerie voice. Her eyes trailed off.**

**Ikuto began to quake in fear. What was going on with her? He creeped closer.**

**"Amu...?" **

** "I just can't figure it out**

**What now?" **

**Amu continued in her creepy movements. She flinched, tossed turned and stared off into nothing, still going. **

**I guess I'll just wait it out.**

**What now? What now?**

**Amu began to cry. Ikuto shook Amu. **

**"Amu, snap out of it!" **

**Amu stared him, causing him to flinch. She stopped for a moment. **

**Her face was expressionless. **

**Then she began spazzing out again, singing the words to a sad song. **

**I found the one, he changed my life**

**But was it me that changed**

**And he just happened to come at the right time**

**I'm supposed to be in love**

**But I'm numb again**

**Ikuto just stared at her. Was she thinking of Tadase? He shook his head. No time to think about that. She needed help. Now. **

**He checked her heart monitor. It seemed fine. **

**But she surely wasn't.**

**Whatever it is,**

**it feels like it's laughing at me through the glass of a two-sided mirror**

**Whatever it is,**

**it's just sitting there laughing at me**

**And I just wanna scream**

**What now? I just can't figure it out**

**What now? I guess I'll just wait it out (wait it out)**

**What now? Please tell me**

**What now?**

**Amu slowed down, and waited, her heart monitor began to slow. A single tears slid down her face. Ikuto rushed to get a doctor. **

**There's no one to call 'cause I'm just playing games with them all**

**The more I swear I'm happy, the more that I'm feeling alone**

**'Cause I spent every hour just going through the motions**

**I can't even get the emotions to come out**

**She shook in fear, anger and loss. Where was he? He was here, by her side, just a minute ago. She needed him. She uttered a scream, in pain, and shouted the next line.**

**Dry as a bone, but I just wanna shout...!**

**Doctors came rushing in. Her heart was beating rapidly. She was spiraling out of control. They crowded the bedside, as Ikuto sat in the corner, running his fingers through his blue hair.**

**What was wrong with her? **

**Amu started to scream. **

**What now? I just can't figure it out**

**What now? I guess I'll just wait it out (wait it out)**

**What now? Somebody tell me**

**What now?**

**Then suddenly the heart monitor spun out of control.**

**I don't know where to go**

**I don't know what to feel**

**I don't know how to cry**

**I don't know oh oh why**

**Amu kicked and screamed in pain. She lost all control. Everything was blurry. She felt enclosed, being driven insane. She couldn't control it. **

**I don't know where to go**

**I don't know what to feel**

**I don't know how to cry**

**I don't know oh oh why**

**Her heart started to beat at top speed. Her life was spinning out of control. **

**And there was nothing she could do.**

**I don't know where to go**

**I don't know what to feel**

**I don't know how to cry**

**I don't know oh oh why**

**Doctors rushed her out carrying her to a different room. Ikuto sat, like a little kid, crumpled in the corner. She was screaming the words to a song, having a sezuire and her heart was beating out of control. **

**He knew perfectly well that Amu was as well as dead. **

**He punched the wall, screaming in utter agony. Then crumpling back down, finished the last line. **

**So what now?**


	9. Chapter 9 Urgent

_**Amu lie in the hospital bed, the heart monitor beating more slowly than usual. Her blood flushed, anxiety rushing through her veins. How long had she been asleep? Why was she in a different room. **_

_**She shuddered. **_

_**Where was Ikuto? **_

_**"Ikuto..." Her lips quivered, spoke his name in a whisper. **_

_**It felt strange to say his name is a helpless, pitiful voice. **_

_**He name was usually spoken in a mean, spiteful voice. **_

_**Her lips quivered. **_

_**Where was Ikuto...**_

_**She looked around. The doctors, still busy with her monitors, taking glances and writing notes, observing her behavior. **_

_**She blinked. Why was she here? **_

_**Her mind flickered back to the past. The memory skipped in her mind, subtle but enough to understand just what had happened. **_

_**"I don't know what to feel, I don't know where to go, I don't how to cry, I don't know how to cry,**_

_**And I don't know why."**_

_**She flinched, all the doctors turned, they're eyes fixated on Amu. **_

_**Next thing she knew she was in a room with a different doctor. **_

_**Alone. **_

_**"Amu, can you remember anything from the past hour?"**_

_**She nodded. "Very faintly, but I think I know what happened.**_

_**The doctor proceeded to ask her more questions, then, they lead back to her normal room. **_

_**"I'll be right next door, and Doctor Yamada will be here to supervise. Okay?" **_

_**Amu-chan nodded. Doctor Yamada held her shoulders, and layed back in her bed. Amu blushed sheepishly. She hated to make anyone do anything for her, let alone a stranger. **_

_**"Now just get some rest, call if you need anything, I'll be here until you feel ready to be left alone." **_

_**Amu smiled weakly, nodded, turned, over, but didn't close her eyes. That was when she saw Ikuto. **_

_**He sat, staring straight at her, with a grimace, and tried to smile. **_

_**It didn't work. **_

_**"Ikuto!" Amu croaked, smiling a bright smile, even though she felt this way. **_

_**Ikuto stared at her, and in this moment, his eyes fixated on, he smiled genuinely for the first time in what felt like an eternity. He stared, clinging to her gaze knowing that she was choosing to look straight at him, with brave eyes, and knowing she might die in just a split second, the beat of a heart that he wasn't so sure was going to beat much longer. **_

_**Tears filled his eyes. **_

_**"Dear God, thank you for letting her live another day."**_

_**Months passed, Amu slowly recovered. She never had another seizure. She slowly started to walk, to eat a full meal, to have a conversation with someone, to sing songs, laugh, and smile a real smile. Ikuto came to see her everyday after school, he spoke to her, told her about his day, asked about hers, even though he knew everyday was the same. He told her stories, sang with her, encouraged her, and helped through her struggle. Doctors knew it was a miracle. Ikuto had somehow, saved her with soft spoken words and melodies.**_

_**But as the good news came, so did the bad.**_

_**"What?! How can this be, why hasn't it affected-"**_

_**"It doesn't matter. We need to get all of them here.."**_

_**The doctor paced back and forth, firing quick commands at his assistant. **_

_**"Where else are we going to send them?"**_

_**"We'll send them to local hospitals. Go, call Hinamori's school."**_

_**His assistant nodded, then, rushed out, papers flying out of her clipboard. **_

_**"Yamada!" the doctor shouted at Doctor Yamada as he passed his office. **_

_**"Call Amu Hinamori's parents. Explain the situation we have here. I'll call the school." **_

_**Doctor Yamada nodded, and turned to leave. **_

_**The doctor stopped him.**_

_**"Wait, and call that boy's parents too. What his name again. He was always here every afternoon..." **_

_**Doctor Yamada checked his board. **_

_**"Ikuto Tsukiyomi." **_

_**"Yes, call his parents too." **_

_**The phone buzzed as it rung. The line made a faint clicking sound as the phone was picked up.**_

_**"Hello, Hinamori residents."**_

_**Doctor Yamada explained the good, then the bad. **_

_**"You need to take her home now, she isn't safe with all the people who could be-" He said, but he was interrupted with a reply. **_

_**"Yes, I'll be over there as soon as I can." And with that, the phone picked up the long, humming of the sound that told him that she had hung up.**_

_**He dialed Ikuto Tsukiyomi's home phone.**_

_**"Yes, is this the Tsukiyomi's?...Yes, get Ikuto here. NOW... "**_

_**Doctor Yamada swallowed, dreading the question answer. Somehow, he managed to get the words out of his mouth.**_

_**"The virus Amu had was contagious."**_


	10. Chapter 10 The Donation

**The Tsukiyomi's car drove at quicker every second pass, their speed increasing. Ikuto sat expressionless, in the back seat. **

**He knew this was serious, but he kept inside, his face, as usual, showing no traces of any emotion. He had wondered if this is what Amu had meant, keeping an outer character. He pondered more on it. She must be strong, keeping like this as she was torn apart on the inside. **

**The car jerked to a stop, jolting Ikuto and his mother. **

**They walked fast paced into the hospital. **

**Ikuto gulped.**

**Ikuto sat on the hospital bench as doctors took blood tests and x rays. **

**Finally, packing up, a doctor cleared his throat and pitched up.**

**"Ikuto, you have tiny microscopic traces that have formed in your left arm. We have decided the best possible way is to do surgery on your arm and remove some blood that has the**

** virus."**

**Ikuto nodded and kept cool, although he was terrified. **

**Ikuto slowly felt himself drift, just drift, and then sink. The drug was working. The mask was growing looser. He wearily sunk into a sleep that had not lasted long. He was awaken, by voices.**

**"What do you mean she's acting weird...Get her back over her. Now." **

**Ikuto felt his heart jump. He was too weary from the drug to open his eyes. So we just listened. **

** "How's her color...Okay, get her here now." **

**Ikuto flinched..He was still half asleep. He couldn't feel the pain in his arm, but he already knew that they had started the surgery. Maybe he was only dreaming. **

**Questions in his head, he fell back into a dreamless sleep.**

**"Ikuto, wake up." A cold hand shook his arm, as he begun to awaken.**

**"Ikuto, we have an emergency. The good news is your arm is stitched back together, but Amu is back." **

**Ikuto shot up. "What do you mean? I need to see her, now." **

**The doctor rested him back. **

**"No, you need to rest."**

**"No, I need to see her!" **

**"Just listen. We had done the same surgery on Amu as we did to you awhile back, but she had more of the virus in her, so we needed to remove more blood than we did for you. Now she needs more blood. Her virus is gone, and so is yours, but she desperately needs A blood. Now."**

**Ikuto let it sink in. Then, without hesitation, Ikuto spoke.**

**"Take my blood. I have A. Give it to her." **

**"Ikuto?" His mom looked at him.**

**The doctor stared at him. "Ikuto, she needs a lot of blood. We can't ask you to donate after having a surgery." **

**"No, take it. Please."**

**"You'll be in a lot of pain. Surgery, then a blood donation."**

**"Take it! She could die any second!" **

**The doctor stared at him.**

**"Mom, please. I have a better chance of living. I'll have time to get blood from somewhere else. She needs it now. Please. Just let me donate enough for her to live."**

**Amu paled, here color flushing. Her parents were crying. **

**"Amu, we love you so much." They spoke softly.**

**The doctor appeared. **

**"We have A blood. She's going to live." **

**Amu's mom started to cry of joy, hugging Amu softly.**

**"But how did you get the blood so fast?" Amu father asked.**

**"...Ikuto donated."**

**All three stared at the amount of blood. **

**"How...how much pain is he in?" Amu said, tears in her eyes.**

**"A lot. But he will live. He's sleeping right now. We'll have enough time to get him some more blood. And, Amu?"**

**Amu stared at the doctor. "...Yes?" **

**The doctor spoke softly. **

**"He said that he will live through the pain, and no matter what, he will see you again."**


	11. Chapter 11 Conclusions

**Amu and Ikuto had lived. Amu had survived, by the blood donated by Ikuto, and slowly, recovering for real this time. Ikuto had donated to Amu, which had had impacted quickly and she recovered over time.**

** Ikuto** _hadn't_** needed a blood donation, because he hadn't had much of his taken out when he had his surgery. But Amu had more blood taken out, and she needed it desperately to survive.**

**When he donated his, it didn't have much of an impact as the doctors thought and he didn't need a donation. He recovered from his surgery quickly, and in a matter of days, he was back to normal, and visiting Amu everyday as usual. **

**Eventually both where back where they belonged. Well, almost. No school. When they found out Amu's dangerous virus was contagious, they had everyone in the school come and be checked for traces of the virus. More than 145 people at Seyio High had been infected. Some badly. This sent the school into **

**a panic. Knowing that many were infected and could infect others, they shut down. Now, the hospitals are busy, schools shut down. **

**Amu stared out her bedroom window, hugging her knees with one arm She watched the cars pass by, holding the curtain open with the other arm. This was all her fault. She didn't know that it could get this far. Why did she have to get infect with a contagious parasite? Why couldn't it have been someone else? **

**Amu hesitated, feeling a certain emotion she couldn't quite describe. **

**What if Tadase had been infected?**

**She shook herself of the thought. Why did she care about Tadase? He could be infected, or not. She didn't care. Amu shook in fear when she came to the conclusion.**

**Why should she care about him when he never really cared about her?**

**"Amu-chan, there's a telephone call for you." **

**Amu heart jumped, falling out of her thoughts and emotion. She scrambled to her feet and padded to the hallway in her knee-high socks. **

**"Coming Mom!" **

**She grabbed the phone from her mothers hand and answered with a plain, monotone voice. **

**"Hello?" **

**"Hey there."**

**Ikuto's voice echoed through the phone, his presence lingering around Amu's end of the call. **

**Amu blushed. He must care a lot, to call her. **

**She tried keeping her, cool self. **

**"Oh...uh, hey Ikuto."**

**Ikuto luaghed. "You know Amu, you don't have to act cool around me. I already know your nothing like that."**

**Amu blushed profusely, hopping onto her bed. **

**"Hey! Are you saying I'm not cool?" **

**They both laughed. **

**"So how are you feeling?" Ikuto asked, breaking the string of laughter. **

**Amu leaned back. "Pretty good. No stomachaches, no headaches, not really. I've been feeling pretty light headed lately. Probably because I'm back to a regular sleeping habit and it feels weird."**

**Ikuto smiled. She could tell. "That's good."**

**"How have you been?" Amu asked in return.**

**"I feel great."**

**"That's good." **

**Amu sniffed, holding back her tears. She knew this was all her fault. The school shutting down, the kids getting infected. She didn't deserve this. No one did.**

**And it was all because of her. **

**"Amu, what's wrong?" Ikuto sensed her despair through the receiver.**

**Amu sniffed again, hiding her pain. "It's nothing." **

**Ikuto wouldn't give up.**

**"Amu, I can tell when you're upset. Tell me."**

**Amu burst into tears, wiping her eyes. **

**"Ikuto, this is all my fault. I got you and a bunch of other people infected. I shut down the school, caused chaos, and I just can't live with the fact that other people could die because of me."**

**"Amu, none of this is your fault. You're not the parasite, your the victim of the parasite. This isn't your fault. Never let yourself believe that."**

**There was a pause. Both ends were in silence, trying to figure out what to say. Ikuto broke the silence by a loud, shrilling sentence. **

**"What the-"**

**Ikuto ducked, sparks flying out from all the electrical outlets in the room. The room started to buzz. The lights flashed off, sparking, then flying back again. Ikuto flipped over his bed tumbling into the hallways. His voice was interrupted by Amu's shrill scream. They were both watching the same thing, staring utter horror straight in the face.**

**Ikuto stared out the window, glowing red.**

**From the window, they watched the outside world fall apart. **

**Amu suddenly grew pale. Suddenly, staring at the world outside losing order, she came to a conclusion.**

**She knew exactly what had infected her.**


	12. Chapter 12 a Matter of Life and Death

**The walls were crumpling, shattering like thin glass. Plaster flew everywhere. Ikuto ducked, nearly missing a piece of the walls. Amu heard it through the phone.**

**"IKUTO!" She screamed. He would never know how fast and hard her heart was beating that moment until he answered her. **

**Ikuto coughed. "I'm fine. But I'm closed in. I can't get out. the walls and ceiling are surrounding me." Ikuto coughed again. **

**"Ikuto, your so lucky. Your alive. I'm lucky. Just do this for me:**

**hang in there. I'm coming to get you."**

**"No Amu, you'll die. You see it out there right? I'll be fine."**

**"Ikuto, do you expect me to leave you there? No. I'm coming." Amu hung up before he could protest. **

**"Amu?!" Her mother screamed. "Are you alright?" **

**Her mother ran, to hug her. **

**"Oh, I'm so glad you're safe."**

**Amu hugged back. "I'm glad you're safe too, Mom."**

**Amu pulled away. "Mom, there's something I need to do. I'll be careful."**

**"Amu, do you think I'm going to let you out there?"**

**"Mom, you don't understand. Ikuto's in trouble. He's surrounded in the walls in his house. He's going to die if somebody doesn't get there. Please." **

**No, someone will get to him."**

**"Please Mom. If he dies I can't live with myself. He was coughing like crazy on the phone. Please. I survived a contagious and deadly infection for crying out loud. This is a matter of life and death. I need to get there. Now."**

**Mrs. Hinamori somehow felt moved to let her go. Tears were forming in her daughters eyes. She had to go and make sure Ami and her husband were safe. She couldn't leave her here. What if there house was torn apart? She sighed, tears forming in her eyes as well. **

**"Amu, I know I can't leave you here. I need to go find your father and sister. I know you need to save Ikuto."**

**She looked at her daughter. She was the strongest girl she's ever known. And somehow, looking into her golden eyes, she knew she would survive.**

**"Go. And Amu."**

**Amu fixated her eyes on her mother. **

**"Yes?"**

**"Whatever happens, remember that I love you." Mrs. Hinamori tried not to cry, for the sake of Amu. Amu didn't know just how long she'd be gone.**

**"Goodbye." **

**They both said in unison, tears brimming in Mrs. Hinamori's eyes. She couldn't hold it in. **

**"Goodbye." Amu whispered once again, but her mother was already gone. She pulled on her black helmet, creeped out the front door, keeping her guard up, eyes darting back and forth. Until her eyes fixated on the sky above. **

**The swarm of long, skinny insects flew past, its teeth spitting red, venomous fluid that looked like thick blood. There pincers stuck out, each with 4 pairs of pincers sticking through there sides. Four wings buzzed on each bug, all flying in unison. Amu shuddered, ducking behind a house. **

**She closed her eyes, buzzing filled her ears. **

**She remembered it all. **

**It was all coming back. **

_Amu fell, running away from the park, leaving Ikuto behind. She couldn't trust him. She just couldn't. Not after what had happened with Tadase. Her knuckles stung. She looked up. _

_The red pincers stuck through her side before she could let out a single scream. She blacked out. _

_She had found herself on the ground, in the woods, no memory of what had happened. She shrugged, stood up, and walked away. _

**Amu flashed back into the present. That was in the past, it was over, gone. **

**And there was no way she was going to let that happen again.**


	13. Chapter 13 Try

**Amu felt as if she was trapped in a nightmare. The world seemed to be crumpling, tearing, burning to ashes as the swarm of venomous bugs destroyed everything in it's path, when in reality, she knew it was going to be much worse later on.**

**There was no going back now. **

**Amu tossed herself behind bushes, garbage cans, houses, flipped, ducked and turned at every corner until she found Ikuto's house. **

**Ikuto's house was torn. Ashes a strewn across the alley, nothing but a pile of bricks. **

**"IKUTO!" Amu screamed, fighting through the dust, coughing, searching frantically for him. He was going to die. **

**Amu heart sunk deeper and deeper as the pile of bricks grew smaller, showing no traces of Ikuto. **

**Amu swallowed back tears. **

**He was going to die. **

**There he lay. **

**His body was limp and torn. His clothes ripped, blood dripping from his left leg, no longer covered by black cloth. His hands shook. There he was. Lying in a pile of what was once his home. **

**Amu ran to his side. Tears streamed down her face. **

**He was going to die. **

**The same sentence strung through her mind, killing her with the pain that came from denial fighting something she knew was a possibility.**

**That he could die. **

**She cradled his head in her hands, watching him, knowing that there was that possibility. **

**Ikuto's eyes opened, lit up, and fixated on Amu. Her eyes were filled with tears. Her clothes were torn and ripped. She was holding onto to him like she had never before. **

**He beamed. **

**She had came, like she had promised. **

**She had came. **

**"Ikuto.." Amu's lips quivered. He put a finger to her lips. **

**"I guess were trading places now, aren't we?"**

**They both laughed, not because of his joke, but out of sheer terror. **

**"What do you mean?" Amu was still laughing, tears brimming even closer to her eyelids, threatening to leak out. **

**"About a couple months ago, I was up, alive, and well, holding your hand at the foot of a hospital bed, singing to you."**

**Amu closed her eyes, remembering the day that she had heard his singing voice. Beautiful, strong, and it was his. He had helped her through that day, keeping her company like a true friend. **

**Ikuto put his hand to Amu cheek. **

**"It's your turn, Amu." **

**Amu stared at him, confused. **

**Ikuto smirked. She was so clueless at times. **

**With weary eyes, he looked straight into Amu's eyes, gripped her hand even tighter, and said:**

**"Amu, I want you to sing to me."**

**Amu stared in shock at Ikuto. Singing wasn't something she would have ever done in public. But Ikuto was barely holding on. All the hospitals around were torn down. She knew. She had watched all the buildings burn to ashes. They were both losing hope. **

**He was just a year older than her. But he was much stronger than she'd ever be. **

**But his weakness was peering out from behind him. **

**He needed her now. **

**Amu gulped back tears. **

** Just like Ikuto once did, a while back. **

**Amu began:**

**Ever wonder about what he's doing?**

**How it all turned to lies?**

**Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why**

**Tears filled both pairs of eyes, like glass it shattered both of their hearts to see each other cry. Amu's mind was being tormented by Tadase. That one verse had set her off. **

**But this wasn't about Tadase. **

**This was for Ikuto. **

**Where there is desire**

**There is gonna be a flame**

**Where there is a flame**

**Someone's bound to get burned**

**But just because it burns**

**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**

**You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try.**

**She knew she needed to save him. He lifted from his relaxed position. Ikuto stared at her. "No, Amu, just please. No one will be around to save me. Just finish the song." **

**Funny how the heart can be deceiving**

**More than just a couple times**

**Why do we fall in love so easy?**

**Even when it's not right**

**Even more tears spilled from her tears. For Tadase, Ikuto. Tadase. Ikuto. **

**Where there is desire**

**There is gonna be a flame**

**Where there is a flame**

**Someone's bound to get burned**

**But just because it burns**

**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**

**But he was going to die. **

**You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**Ever worry that it might be ruined**

**And does it make you wanna cry?**

**When you're out there doing what you're doing**

**Are you just getting by?**

**Amu felt herself die inside. She had no other friends left. Just him. And he was being taken from for her.**

**His voice rung in her ears. **

**"Just finish the song."**

**Tell me are you just getting by, by, by?**

**Where there is desire**

**There is gonna be a flame**

**Where there is a flame**

**Someone's bound to get burned**

**But just because it burns**

**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**

**You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**Finish the song... She told herself. **

**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**

**Gotta get up and try, and try, and try. **

** Amu knew she had finished the song. **

**But hers would never be finished now. **


	14. Chapter 14 Key & Lock

**Ikuto awoke. He wrapped in bandages, his head ached.**

**Amu was sitting right beside him. **

**"Ikuto! You're awake!" She hugged, tears streaming down her face. He held her close, afraid to let her go.**

**What was going on? Where were they? **

**An expression of horror crossed his face. **

**Why wasn't he dead?**

**Finally he spoke up. "Amu, what's going on?"**

**Amu wiped her tears, standing up. She sighed, and spoke.**

**"Ikuto, where's the dumpty key?"**

**Ikuto put a hand to his chest. The string was no longer around his neck, where the dumpty key always was. **

**He shot up.**

**Where was it? **

**"Just let me explain." **

**She pushed his shoulders slowly back down onto the sofa, being careful of all the spots on his body that was covered in bandages, then she sighed, sucking in all the courage that she could collect to breath out words that would send Ikuto into a panic. **

**"Ikuto?" **

**He nodded, as if to signify to her that he was ready. **

**"They forced me to give it to them, Ikuto, I didn't know what else to do!" Amu cried, shrieking and shaking with fear. Ikuto held her up, keeping her on her feet as she shook.**

**"Amu. Just tell me." he whispered, an attempt to comfort her.**

**She put a hand on her neck, reaching for the empty string which once held the humpty lock. **

**"Ikuto, Easter has your key."**


End file.
